


The Ceo

by Yaboybangtan



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, namjin - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboybangtan/pseuds/Yaboybangtan
Summary: Jungkook happened to have a crush on the ceo, Kim TaehyungTaehyung happened to be a horny guy and thought Jungkook was hot.Contains smut!No One's Pov until I say otherwise!*This story isn’t completed yet!”





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check this out on wattpad!  
> @yaboybangtan

"Faster daddy~nngh." Jungkook chokes out as his CEO aka Mr. Kim Taehyung spanks him and stops moving his fingers. "Don't tell me what to do." He growls as he spanks him harder. "I want your dick." He moans out as Taehyung shoves his fourth finger in Jungkook's tight hole.

"What do you want kitten?" He asks with his raspy voice and Jungkook whines. "I want your cock, please. I want you to abuse my tight hole." He chokes out again as Taehyung takes out his fingers and lines himself up.

"Just fuck me~" Jungkook whines as Taehyung smirks seductively 

"AGGHHHHHHH." Jungkook's alarm on his phone goes off as he gets up. "I can't believe Hobi hyung actually made an alarm sound of his screaming." He says as he rolls his eyes. He looks at his crotch to see that well

He was hard.

"Fuck." He mumbles as he quickly goes to the bathroom to take a shower. As he was taking a shower he wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke it slowly. He moans lowly as he thought of Mr. Kim aka the CEO bending him over and spanking him. He moans louder as he imagines Mr. Kim abusing his hole.

"FUCK!" He screams as he came all over his hand and stomach. He leans against the cold shower wall as the water washes off the cum all over his stomach and hand. 

"I'm so needy." He pants as he finished showering and continued his morning routine. After ten minutes he finally got into his car and started the engine. Ten more minutes later he made it to his work building. He greeted people he walked past with a bow and small smile and it made it to his small office. He sits on his leather chair and his best friend, Jimin comes in with coffee and donuts then sits down.

"Hey, Jungkookie. Guess what~" Jimin says with a smile and Jungkook sips the coffee Jimin gave him and nods his head for him to continue. "Mr. Min gave me these donuts! I didn't think he knew I existed~" He squeals and Jungkook rolls his eyes playfully and says sassily "He was the one who hired you so he's obviously going to know you exist." He laughs as Jimin punched his arm. "Shut up coconut head." It was his turn to laugh and Jungkook pinched his arm.

"Hyung I have to tell you something," Jungkook says as Jimin arched his eyebrow. "I had a wet dream about Mr. Kim.." He says and Jimin chokes on his coffee. "You *cough* nasty child! *coughs*." Jungkook runs behind him and pats his back. "Wait until I tell Jin hyung about this~," He says with a loud laugh that can be heard from outside of the office. "Yah! Don't tell him! He's friends with Mr. Kim so that's going to be awkward." Jungkook scolds as Jimin wipes the tears off his eyes. 

"Was it good?" Jimin asks and Jungkook pouts. "I woke up as he was about to fuck me. Ugh, I was so mad!" He says with a hint of annoyance and Jimin giggles. "It's ok. I mean I have wet dreams of Mr. Min all the time and that usually happens." He says as he frowns and Jungkook chuckles.

"Ok leave. I have to get these files ready for Namjoon hyung by 12 pm sharp." Jungkook says as Jimin gets up and smiles. "See you during lunch break Jungkook-ssi~," He says as he wiggles his eyebrows and leaves. "What a weird hyung." He says with a small laugh as he started to work on his file.

He works in Star Company which is a company in the porn industry.

He happens to be a writer and so is Jimin. Namjoon is the director & media manager, Seokjin is the doctor, Yoongi is the producer & Taehyung is the CEO of that building.

Well, he's mostly called the Vice President or you can say "The Boss." The main CEO is a man name Bang Si Hyuk aka Mr. Bang.

A knock was heard in Jungkook's office and he looks up from his computer. "Come in!" He yells as Ms. Manoban comes in. "Hey, Mr. Jeon." She says as she walks towards him and doesn't forget to sway her hips on the process. 

"Lisa-ssi....great to see you." He mumbles sarcastically as he sits back and Lisa sits on his desk with a huge smirk. "I was wondering if you want to go out for drinks after work?" She asks as she twirls her finger on her orange hair.

Lisa Manoban is a writer & photographer for the lesbian porn. 

"No. Ms. Chou already invited me so I can't really ditch her for you." He says bluntly as she rolls her eyes. "Wait Tyuzu? You like that?" She asks irked and he snickers. "Tyuzu is a good friend of mine and doesn't try to get her hands on me unlike you who just wants to fuck." He spat and she scoffs. "Oh please. I know you want me, Mr. Jeon, ~" She says as he grabs his tie and brings him closer to her face. 

"You're so hot and muscular. I want you~" She says as she bites her lips seductively and she was about to lean in until they heard a cough. They both looked up to see their boss.

Kim Taehyung.

"Enough Ms. Manboo." He says and she scoffs. "It's Manoban." She says irked and he shrugs. "I don't care what your name is. Go back to photographing Rosé-ssi." He says annoyed and she gets up with an annoyed look. "Whatever. Call me Mr. Jeon." She says with a wink and doesn't forget to give Taehyung a dirty look and leaves. "Can't believe Jisoo wanted to hire her," Taehyung mumbles as rolls his eyes and made eye contact with Jungkook who blushed immediately and looks away.

"T-Thanks." He mentally curses for stuttering and heard a chuckle. "Your welcome Jeon. Anyways we're having a party since Kai & D.o's video made ten million views. So come..well you have to anyways since you work here and I'm your boss." He says with a small smirk and Jungkook nods. "Great. See you at the club right across at 6 pm." He says and walks out.

"Fuck I'm hard again."

Hope you guys like the first chapter!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook happened to have a crush on the ceo, Kim Taehyung 
> 
> Taehyung happened to be a horny guy and thought Jungkook was hot.
> 
> Contains smut!
> 
> No One's Pov until I say otherwise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it out on Wattpad!  
> @yaboybangtan   
> My instagram is the same user!

Yoongi's Pov  
I was typing away in a laptop, looking at the latest news since I had nothing else to do. I checked my emails and I really don't want to go to that stupid club across from us. Like why the fuck do I have to go? I hate people and Taehyung knows that but he still wants me to go. 

A knock was heard and I quickly say "Come in." Jimin came in and I close my laptop. "What do you want?" I ask and he licks his lips then asks me "Mr. Min. I was wondering if...you're coming to the party.." I choked back my chuckle since I didn't want Jimin to think I was laughing at him. "I have to. Everyone has to go." I said blankly and he nods but he still doesn't make eye contact and fiddling with his fingers. 

Did I mention that his face is red? No. Well now I did and it's pretty cute.

"Well ok. Just wanted to know since um...Namjoon-ssi wanted me to ask you." He says and I immediately knew that was a lie since Namjoon was the one who emailed everyone but I didn't say anything so I nodded. "Well sorry to disturb you. I'll be going now. Have a nice day Mr. Min." He says as he bows and was walking out rather quickly. I look at his ass and smirk.

"Can't wait for tonight." 

No One's Pov  
It was already 5:20 pm and Jungkook was FaceTiming Jimin about his outfit. "Hyung~~Should I go sexy or classy?" He asks and Jimin snickers. "Go for both. It's a club! Might as well look sexy but classy since it is also a business party." Jungkook nods and ended the call. 

"I need to impress him." Jungkook thought as he looks at the picture on his wall. It was a picture of him with Taehyung. That day was Seulgi & Irene's video got eighteen million views and Jungkook wrote the script so the company made a surprise party and Taehyung wanted to take a picture.

He smirks as he looks at himself in the mirror. He finished his makeup and was ready to hopefully get laid tonight. He got a text from Jimin that he's already outside and when he walked outside he laughed at how Jimin was leaning against his Ferrari. "Hyung you look hot," Jungkook says as he whistles and Jimin smirks. "You don't look bad yourself." He says seductively and Jungkook laughs.

 

^A/N: This is what they're wearing. I couldn't find separate photos of them with THOSE outfits so ya lmfao.

A few minutes later and they made it to the club. They didn't have to wait in line since Mr. Bang reserved the WHOLE club to be just staff, family and friends of Star Company well as long as they showed them the Star Company card. They walked in and it was already crowded. They walked to the mini bar and Jimin already ordered a shot of vodka while Jungkook just ordered a beer.

"Jungkook that's not a fancy party drink!" They heard a certain someone scold Jungkook. They both smile when they saw Seokjin standing between them with his hands on his hips. "You guys are too young to drink!" He continues to scold and Jimin laughs as Jungkook rolls his eyes playfully. "Hyung I'm 24 and Jungkook is 22." He says and Seokjin scoffs. "You guys act like you're 5." His windshield laugh was louder than the music. "Jin hyung you act like you're 3." Jungkook sassily says as it was their turn to laugh. "Don't talk back!" He shrieks and they laugh harder and Seokjin joins the laughter.

"Jin-ssi may I buy you a drink?" They whipped their heads to see Namjoon behind Seokjin with a smile that can make everyone fall for him. Seokjin blushes but is lucky that it's dark in the club. Jimin and Jungkook made an "Oooo." and Seokjin glares at them. "Y-Yes." He stutters a little and Namjoon holds his hand and takes him to the other mini bar.

"I ship it." The bartender says as Jungkook and Jimin laugh and agree with her. "So you still want the beer and vodka shot?" She asks and before they can both answer they saw a guy's hand put money on the table. They both turned around and immediately Jimin was drooling while Jungkook smirked at him.

It was Yoongi.

"Now that's not a fancy party drink Jimin-ssi." He says with a teasing smirk and Jimin madly blushes. Yoongi smiles at the bartender and nods. She quickly grabs a rose gold wine bottle and Yoongi smiles. 

"Thank you, Ms. Kang, ~" He says and she playfully slaps his shoulder. "Well, Jimin this isn't gonna finish itself. Let's go to a private room since I want to talk to more." He says and Jimin nods again. Jungkook gives him a thumbs up and they both leave. "He probably drank Soju before he came here to gain confidence." Seulgi laughs at her statement as Jungkook laughs and agrees as well. 

Tyuzu sat next to Jungkook and they were talking, drinking banana milk when someone coughs.

It was no other than Lisa.

Lisa glares at Tyuzu and she gets up quickly. "Bye Jungkook." She says with fear and runs to Momo. "Hey, Mr. Jeon." She says seductively as Jungkook rolls his eyes. 

Lisa was wearing a black and white crop top along with a matching skirt.

"How about you and I go to a private room." She was rubbing his thigh and he rolls his eyes. "Lisa I like dick." He says annoyed and she giggles. "I like dick too. Especially yours." She says seductively and was about to touch his clothed dick until they both heard a cough.

Kim Taehyung 

"Well hello, Jeon. You look handsome." Taehyung says and Jungkook gulps.

"T-Thank you." He stutters and Taehyung chuckles and pats Jungkook's head. He looks at Lisa and glares at her. "He's not interested in you so stop trying to hop on his dick." He says rather irked and she rolls her eyes. "Fuck you." She spat and walks away. "Go hop on Rosé's pussy you hoe." He shouts and Jungkook giggles.

"Seulgi-ah can you please get two rocks and sum," Taehyung says and winks at Jungkook as she makes their drinks and takes the money. She whispers something to Taehyung's ear, winks at Jungkook and runs away to the next customer.

Both of them were drinking and talking about nothing in particular until Jungkook was soon enough.

Drunk

"And I said to the bunny...*hiccups* I don't look like you~!" He giggles and Taehyung chuckles. "Who knows you were a lightweight. You only drank like 3 of those." He helps Jungkook to a private room. When they made it Taehyung helps Jungkook on the bed and Jungkook was sweating. "I'll be here waiting until you sleep, alright?" He says and Jungkook nods. Taehyung turns on the ac and sits down.

Jungkook takes off his jacket and looks at Taehyung with lust on his eyes. He wobbly walks to Taehyung and he sat on the couch with him. He looks at Jungkook with an arched eyebrow but was shocked when Jungkook sat on his lap.

Taehyung gulps and was trying to talk to him but let out a low moan when Jungkook was moving his hips. Jungkook moans in his ear and his hands were on Jungkook's ass.

"Taehyung~" He whimpers as Taehyung moves the hair out of Jungkook's face.

"Yes, doll?" He says

"Fuck me."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook happened to have a crush on the ceo, Kim Taehyung 
> 
> Taehyung happened to be a horny guy and thought Jungkook was hot.
> 
> Contains smut!
> 
> No One's Pov until I say otherwise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it out on Wattpad and my instagram is @yaboybangtan

"Fuck me." 

Taehyung started to suck on his neck. Jungkook moans as he kept riding Taehyung's thigh. "Fuck me please." He begs as Taehyung nibbles on his ear. 

"Doll you're drunk. I don't want to take advantage of you. Maybe when you're sober." Taehyung says as he rubs his chin and Jungkook pouts. "But I want you now." He says with a small whine and Taehyung picks him up bridal style. "How about this. I'll suck you off, deal?" He asks and Jungkook's eyes light up and he nods eagerly. "Let's go back to my place." He whispers in his ear and pecks his neck.

"Daddy you're so big~" Jimin moans out as Yoongi was pounding his thick cock in Jimin's fat ass. "Your ass is fucking perfect." He groans as he turns Jimin on his back, lifts up his legs and started to fuck him again. Jimin kept chanting "Daddy." as Yoongi kept abusing his prostate.

Little did they both know someone was listening to them from the other side of the door. He drank his margarita and sighs happily.

"Watch out Jimin." He says as he finishes his margarita. 

"Yoongi will be mine." 

"Namjoon you're so funny." Seokjin laughs as Namjoon smiles. "Has anybody ever tell you that you're handsome?" He says and Seokjin smirks. "Everyone does." He says cockily and Namjoon awkwardly laughs. "But I like it when you call me handsome." He says with a shrug and Namjoon looks at him dumbfounded. "Hmm why?" He asks and Seokjin sips his water.

"You're different." He says and Namjoon raises an eyebrow. "Really? How come?" He asks and Seokjin smiles.

"Because I actually like you." He says with a grin.

Taehyung was sitting down and legs spread opened since Jungkook is on his knees.

Sucking him off.

"Mm fuck. Can't wait to fuck that pretty mouth of yours." He moans out as Jungkook sucks his tip and stroking the rest. Jungkook was sucking on his balls and Taehyung felt like he was on cloud 9. "Suck me off." He demands and Jungkook obeys. He slides his tongue and stroking the rest that didn't fit and Taehyung moans loudly.

"His moans are fucking sexy." Jungkook thought.

Taehyung started to fuck his mouth as Jungkook leaves vibrations. He moans louder as he felt Jungkook deep throating his cock. "Baby keep it up." He says with a low groan as Jungkook licks his vein and that drove him crazy. 

"Baby I'm going to-" 

He came in his mouth.

Jungkook swallows it and smiles innocently. "You taste good daddy." He says with a cheeky grin and Taehyung smirks and spreads Jungkook's legs. "Suck." He leaves out a finger and Jungkook sucks his finger and makes eye contact. He takes it out and was about to shove it in but Jungkook stopped him.

"I want your dick inside of me." He says with a blush and Taehyung chuckles.

"You want daddy to fuck your ass?" He asks seductively and Jungkook nods eagerly. "You want me to abuse your prostate? Make you scream my name until you forget your own." He nods faster at Taehyung's words but was confused when he got up. 

"Well, you're drunk and I don't want to do that to you...not yet at least." He says as he cuddles with  Jungkook and they fell asleep. 

*Next Morning*  
Yoongi's Pov  
I woke up but I didn't open my eyes. I felt arms around my waist and I open one eye to see Jimin. His lips were swollen, he had hickeys on his neck, chest and he was wearing an oversized shirt which was mine. I smirked when I remembered what happened last night 

*Flashback*   
No One's Pov  
Yoongi and Jimin were laughing at the joke Yoongi just said as Jimin finished his wine. "You know I always thought you were sexy," Yoongi says as he strokes Jimin's cheek and he blushes. "T-Thank you Yoongi-ssi." He stutters a little and Yoongi smirks. He didn't expect jimin to smash his lips on his pink ones. The kisses turned passionate and they were already taking off their clothes.

The whole night was a lot of sex.

*Present time*

Yoongi's Pov  
"Jiminie wake up." I shake him a little and he whines. I sigh and I went to the bathroom to do my daily morning routine. 

No One's Pov  
Yoongi was ready for work and Jimin was already in the bathroom. They haven't exchanged any words but Yoongi was going to change that. Jimin was tying his shoes and Yoongi comes behind him and smacks his ass. He shrieks and turns around to see Yoongi smirking. "Hey, baby." He says seductively and Jimin gulps. "Mr. Min I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't know what came over me." He smiles and pecks Jimin's cheek.

"So you remember?" He asks in awe and Jimin blushes. He looks away and says "Y-Yea.." Yoongi chuckles and pats Jimin's ass.

"Let's go to work. I'll take you there baby boy." 

"Want to hear a joke about paper? Never mind it's tearable." Namjoon laughs because of Seokjin's laugh and his smile. "I'm so funny, right Namjoonie~?" He asks cutely and Namjoon was uwuing. "You're so cute." He blurts out and Seokjin chuckles. "You're cute as well." He says with a wink.

I have school in two weeks like im-  
\- Hoseok's Angel❤️


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out this story and other stories I have on wattled  
> @yaboybangtan

:')

"Bitch yoU wHAT!?" Jimin shrieks as Jungkook told him the WHOLE story about last night. "Yup...I sucked his dick." He says with a small awkward laugh and Jimin smirks. "Was it big?" He asks and Jungkook blushes and looks away. "I take that as a yes." They both giggle and Jungkook was thinking about earlier in the morning.

*Flashback To Morning*

Jungkook wakes up light headed and he felt his lips swollen. He smells the room and gags when he can smell sex. He realized that someone was pulling him back down and he gasps when he saw his boss. 

"Oh shit." He thought as he was pulled into a tight bear hug. He was facing Taehyung's chest and can smell a strong vanilla scent yet with a scent of cum. He looks at Taehyung's face and was smiling to himself. He looks like an angel and he felt lucky that he was seeing him like this.

"I know I'm handsome but you don't have to stare doll." Taehyung says as he opens one eye and smirks at Jungkook. He gasps and jumps out of the bed. "Well Taehyung-ssi we have work so-" Taehyung raises his hand signaling Jungkook to shut the fuck up.

"Don't be so formal with me. I mean you did suck my dick after all." He says with a deep voice and Jungkook blushes again. "Oh by the way.." Taehyung walks up to him and pins him to a wall.

"You have a nice body." He says as he licks his lips.

Jungkook realized that he was naked.

He screams and Taehyung laughs. "Alright doll go take a shower here while I go to the guest room. I'll drive you to work." He says as he pecks Jungkook's neck and leaves.

Jungkook was blushing madly.

*Present*

"HEY YOU DUMB BITCH!" Jungkook was smacked on the head by Seokjin. He gasps and rubs his head lightly. "Yah hyung~ that hurt~" He says with a cute pout and he rolls his eyes. "I don't give a fuck. Ugh I shouldn't have drank last night. My fucking head hurts." He says to himself as he rubs his head.

"That's why he's cussing too much.." Jungkook thought as Seokjin whines even more about his pain.

*Skip Time To Lunch Break.*

Jungkook received a anonymous text to meet him at the café and he decided to go because he thought it was Jimin trying to scare him. He walks into the café infront of the building and he sits down. He was on his phone when he felt a presence.

"Hey doll." Jungkook looks at him and blushes. "Oh Taehyung-ah." He says looking away as Taehyung takes off his gucci sunglasses and puts them down on the nice table. "Why did you invite me here?" He asks shyly as Taehyung leans back and smirks. 

"To get to know you better."

•

"Like that babyboy ahh." Yoongi quietly moans as Jimin was giving him the suck of the century. Jimin had to go in Yoongi's room to leave files but Yoongi grabbed his wrist, made him sit on his lap and started to kiss him which Jimin gladly kiss back and ya now he's ducking his dick.

"I'm going to cum. Better swallow all my cum." He moans out as he came and Jimin swallows all of it. "Open your mouth and leave your tongue out." Yoongi orders as Jimin obeys and he smirks. "Good boy." He says as he sits him on the desk. "Spread your legs for me babyboy." He says seductively and Jimin bites his lip and gladly does it. As Yoongi was about to shove one finger in, the door opens.

"Yoongi hyung lets go..." Hoseok stops talking when he saw them. 

He felt anger & jealousy.

He coughs loudly and they both notice him. Jimin covers himself with his blazer and Yoongi smiles at Hoseok. "I'll be right there." He says as he looks at Jimin and smiles. "Come with me baby." He says as he licks the corner of Jimjn's lip and he covers his face shyly.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY WATER  
> I actually had fun writing this cringy shit lmfao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my stories on wattled  
> @yaboybangtan

"Yeah I slapped that bitch with a carrot for giving me attitude." Jungkook finishes his story and Taehyung couldn't stop laughing. "Why the fuck did you have a carrot with you? You were literally at church." Taehyung says as he wipes his tears and Jungkook shrugs. "It was in my pocket filled with a bag of carrots." He says and Taehyung smirks. "Why was it in your pocket?" He asks rather seductively and Jungkook laughs. "So I can shove it up my ass." He says sarcastically and Taehyung chuckles.

"Well the only thing up your ass would be my cock love." He whispers and Jungkook chokes on his spit. "You want that?" Taehyung asks and Jungkook bites down his bottom lip and looks away. "Yah." He whispers and Jungkook looks at him. "Look at me while I'm talking to u. Daddy will punish you." He says with a growl and Jungkook smirks. 

"Punish me then." 

• 

Taehyung was driving fast.

Really fast.

His hand was rubbing Jungkook's thigh as he was driving like a manic running away from the cops. He smacks his thigh and Jungkook lets out a little whimper. Taehyung smirks at him as he rubs dangerously close to his area.

"You'll be screaming my name when we get there." He says as he quickly pecks his neck and drives again since they stopped at a red light.

•

They made it to Taehyung's mansion. Taehyung's butler opens the door for him and he runs quickly to Jungkook's side and opens it.

"My babyboy." He says with a smirk that can make anyone fall on his or her knees and beg for him go fuck them. They walk in and he wraps his arm around Jungkook's tiny waist and looks at his maids and butlers. One of his maids takes off their jackets while the other greets them."Oh Taehyung-ssi who is this fine boy?" The maid asks in Japanese and he smiles. "He's my toy." He says back and she frowns. "Oh...well good afternoon Um...?" She says in Korean and waits for Jungkook to answer but Taehyung glares at her. "Aimi-ssi please let the others know to not bother us." He says annoyed and she bows immediately and runs off.

"Let's go baby."

Taehyung pins him on the wall and started to kiss his neck. Jungkook closes one eye and pushes him away slightly. "What's wrong baby?" Taehyung asks and Jungkook sighs. "Just..." He stops and grabs Taehyung's wrist. He grabs a chair and pushes him on it."Enjoy the show daddy." He says with a seductive giggle as he grabs his phone and puts on a sexual song. He puts his phone down and looks at Taehyung with lust. Taehyung smirks as Jungkook started to sway his hips and kept eye contact with him. He was slowly taking off his pants but stops mid thigh. Taehyung quietly groans but Jungkook was able to hear it. "Daddy is impatient." He says teasingly as he takes them off and Taehyung's mouth dropped when he saw Jungkook raises his oversized shirt and shows his lace panties. "F-F-Fuck." He stutters and Jungkook smirks.

This is what he wants.

He sat on Taehyung's lap and was slowly moving his hips. He grabs Taehyung's big firm hands and puts them on his tiny waist. Jungkook started to rub Taehyung's already hard cock and kept eye contact as Taehyung moans in front of him. "Does daddy like it?" He asks and Taehyung bites his bottom lip and nods eagerly. He was fastening his pace as he quickly unzips Taehyung's pants. "Mhm you're big~" He says and Taehyung couldn't hold it anymore. Staring at Jungkook who looked like a hot mess. You can see the hickeys on his collar bone from last night since his shirt is oversized, his lips were swollen, eyes bright like the sun, everything was perfect. He pins him on the bed and Jungkook gasps since Taehyung was fast. He rips Jungkook's shirt and started to suck on his nipples.

Jungkook's weakness.

He moans loudly as he grips Taehyung's hair. Their harden members were rubbing on each other and Taehyung couldn't help but shudder. He takes off his clothes as Jungkook takes off his lace panties. "Fuck you're so gorgeous." Taehyung says in awe as Jungkook blushes."Can't wait to fuck the day lights out of you." He growls as he started to rub Jungkook's dick. He whimpers as Taehyung was stroking the tip while his other hand would play with his nipples. He started to stroke faster as he would leave more hickeys on his chest and neck. "Mhm~" Jungkook moans as he was thrusting his hips along with the movement of the stroking. He felt a pit in his stomach and he was about to say something until Taehyung removes his hand. He whines at the lost touch but moans loudly when he felt a finger inside of him. "Ahhhh~" He whines out as Taehyung was thrusting in and out of Jungkook's hole. One finger went to two. He was scissoring him and Jungkook arched his back and moans out a "Uhhh. More more." Taehyung smirks and whispers "As you wish babyboy." He shoves 4 and Jungkook chokes out a scream. His prostate was getting hit non stop and he was twitching.

"I-I wanna c-cum." He chokes out but Taehyung removes his fingers and lines himself up.

"You ready kitten?" He asks and Jungkook moans in response. He screams as he felt Taehyung thrusting in and out in an animal pace. "Y-Y-You're s-so bi-ah ah ah AHHHH THERE!" He screams in pleasure as Taehyung kept whispering dirty things and would kiss the back of his ear. "Uhhhh UHH fU-" He smashes his lips on Jungkook's as he stop and sits him down on and starts thrusting in again. Jungkook moans in his ear at the new feeling and Taehyung started to stroke him at the animals pace he's in. Taehyung moans as Jungkook's walls clutch on his dick as Jungkook's nails dig in his shoulders. "Fuck cut your nails." He growls as Jungkook lays down and Taehyung kept fucking him.

Jungkook was non stop moaning and whimpering ad Taehyung kept fucking him without no mercy.

"I'm going to cum. Daddy may I please cum?" Jungkook begs as he wraps his legs around Taehyung's waist. He smirks and chokes out a moan as Jungkook's nails kept digging in his shoulders and the sight was beautiful. "Fuck yes doll. Let others know that you're mine." He growls in his ear and Jungkook couldn't hold it in anymore.

"TAEHYUNG." He screams as cum was all over his chest and Taehyung's as well. After a few more thrusts he came inside Jungkook and shouts Jungkook's name.

He was still inside of him and they were panting.

"That fucking amazing." Taehyung says as Jungkook giggles. "Let's shower together." He says as he picks him up bridal style and took him up the shower. They showered and even had a little make out session but afterwards Jungkook was laying down while Taehyung was doing work next to him.

"Cuddles~" Jungkook says cutely and Taehyung sighs but does so anyways just to make his toy happy.

Jungkook then thought something.

"Holy shit. I was fucked by the Ceo."


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook happened to have a crush on the ceo, Kim Taehyung 
> 
> Taehyung happened to be a horny guy and thought Jungkook was hot.
> 
> Contains smut!
> 
> No One's Pov until I say otherwise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my story okay so far? Also if u see “*” means picture from “Instagram”. If u wanna see pics I use go to my wattpad @yaboybangtan

Saturday  
The next day Jungkook woke up to an empty bed. He sighs sadly as he gets up to get ready to go out with Jimin and Seokjin since today is his birthday. He calls Jimin but he didn't answer the phone so he texted Seokjin and Jimin in their group chat.

After his morning routine, he was scrolling through Instagram, eating cereal when he noticed Jimin posted something.

@park_jimin_with_jams  
*Pics of yoonmin*  
600 Likespark_jimin_with_jams Had a fun night with him  
View 200 comments  
roses_are_rosie: cute❤️  
yoboytaemin: I could be better  
agustd: It sure was fun  
@Jinnielovestoeat Huh!? Did you ditch me for him? Come home right now Mr!  
@park_jimin_with_jams ^@jinnielovestoeat But Jin hyung~~you left me for Namjoon  
@mr.ima_beat_that_pussy What!??  
jinnielovestoeat ^@mr.ima_beat_that_pussy WTF IS THAT NAME!?

Jungkook chuckles at their weirdness but his smile was wiped away when he got a text from an unknown number.

???: Hey :)  
Seen

Kookie: Who is this?  
Seen

???: Your daddy  
Seen

Kookie: Oh appa how are you!? Why did you change your phone number?  
Seen

???: No it's Taehyung.. Seen

Kookie: Oh hey? How did you get my number?  
Seen

Taehyung: Well you do work for me so I have your number in your profile in my MacBook.  
Seen

Kookie: Oh ya. Well hi!  
Seen

Taehyung: Sorry I had to go. You know being the Ceo I have work to do.  
Seen

Kookie: I understand..Well, have a nice day!  
Seen

Taehyung: Happy birthday.  
Delivered

Jungkook turns off his phone and decided to meet Jimin at his house which is only a three-minute walk. He was listening to music when he received a message from Seokjin in Instagram.

jinnelovestoeat Jungkook!! Can't wait to hang out with my favorite son  
Seen

Bunnykook Yes Jin hyung we're going to a restaurant  
Seen

Jinnielovestoeat Ok great!!!  
Seen

He laughs and kept walking peacefully to Jimin's house.

At Jimin's House

He opens the door since he has a spare key and he heard noises in the living room. He closes the door and walks there but regrets it.

"OH HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUNNY!" Jimin screams as he runs to Jungkook and hugs him tightly. Soon enough Seokjin came in with Namjoon. Seokjin hugs Jungkook while Namjoon does the same and they gave him a present.

They were having a cute get together. Eating taking out, listening to music, taking selcas and drinking a little.

@park_jimin_with_jams

*Pics of jikook. btw its the pics jimin posted with kookie on twitter*

3,000 likes  
@park_jimin_with_jams Happy birthday to this idiot. Remember that I was born first you hoe but I still love you @bunnykook

View all 1,000 comments  
bunnykook Aww thanks hyung! Also I hate you too  
Jinnelovestoeat My two sons are the cutest  
Seulbear Omg!! You two are so cute!  
roses_are_rosie your both handsome like  
AgustD Oh adorable

@bunnykook  
*Jikook pics*

2,000 likes  
bunnykook Love you chim❤️ @park_jimin_with_jams

View all 800 comments  
Yaboybangtan HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR BUNNY KING  
Jinnelovestoeat You two are making me feel old so stob it!  
dlwlrma You two will make a cute couple! Also happy birthday Jungkook❤️  
bunnykook @dlwlrma THANK YOU NOONA❤️❤️❤️  
yu_gyeom Damn Jungkook you're so fine. Too bad you're with Jimin :( but happy birthday!  
bambam1a @yu_gyeom Bro I'm right here.. also ya happy bday kookie!  
roses_are_rosie Happy birthday Jungkook!  
lalalalisa_m omg fuck me please  
roses_are_rosie @lalalalisa_m leave him alone like he don't want you LOL  
Yeri.is.british STOP BEING CUTER THAN JOY AND I but happy birthday❤️  
GucciTae cute

Jungkook was eating cake and talking with Namjoon when he received a text from Taehyung.

Taehyung: I'm outside of Jimin's house. Come out now.  
Seen

Jungkook arched an eyebrow and he looks at Jimin who had a confused look as well.

"Weird. Yoongi told me to meet up with him. Said it was an emergency." Jimin says worried and Jungkook gulps. "Actually I have to meet up with..Jaehyun. He wants to go out with me for drinks and he wants to talk." He says hoping that they won't catch his lie but luckily they didn't.

"Alright well happy birthday again and stay safe my precious little wittle baby~" Seokjin's cooed as Namjoon chuckles and hugs Jungkook. Jimin hugs him and Jungkook quickly gets out and saw a black Lamborghini aventador. He hops in and gets comfortable in the leather seats. He noticed Taehyung was wearing a loose gucci white shirt, burberry pants, and gucci slippers, along with his gucci headband and Louis Vuitton sunglasses behind his head.

"So why did you ask for me?" Jungkook asks and Taehyung grips Jungkook's thighs.

"You need to be punished for being too close to Jimin."

Jimin quickly makes it to Yoongi's house. He locks his car and puts Yoongi's pin in and opens the door to see Yoongi looking at him with hunger in his eyes.

"Yes, Yoongi?" Jimin says and Yoongi coughs. "I mean d-daddy." Jimin stutters as Yoongi walks closer to him and strokes his cheek. "You want to be flirty with other guys hm?" He asks surprisingly calm but you can still feel his anger. "N-No. Jungkook is just a friend." Jimin stutters again and Yoongi smacks his ass.

"I'm going to make you remember who your daddy is."

"Ahh~" Jungkook moans loudly as Taehyung thrusts the toy inside his pink hole. "You want to be a slut for other men?" He asks with a growl and Jungkook shakes his head but Taehyung wasn't amused so he spanks his ass with his Gucci belt. "Use your words kitten~" He purrs in his ear and Jungkook chokes out a "No." He was rubbing his harden dick on the sheets and Taehyung noticed this so he lays him down on his back. He smirks we he sees the tip dripping but nothing else can come out since he put a cock ring on him and he also put nipple clamps.

"Please f-fuck me." He moans out as Taehyung slowly strokes his tip. "No baby this is your punishment for flirting with Jimin. I'll make you forget all about his ass." Taehyung says with full dominance as he puts the vibrator in full max. Jungkook was moaning more and more loud to the point where it sounds like he's screaming but was muffled because Taehyung put a gag ball in his mouth. Taehyung was sucking him off and would leave hickeys on the inner thigh.

Jungkook would become more turned on by the sight while of Taehyung was sucking him off and still clothed but can see the big tent in Taehyung's pants. Taehyung wanted to fuck him without no mercy by the sight of Jungkook's muffled moans, eyes watery and his body. "Ley mewd cupmh (let me cum)" Taehyung smirks as he slaps Jungkook's thighs.

"What was that?" He asks teasingly and Jungkook thrusts his hips up and would spread his legs wider. Taehyung saw his tight pink hole clenched in and out and he lost it.

"Fuck I can't take this anymore," Taehyung says impatiently as he quickly unzips his pants, raises Jungkook's legs in his shoulders and slams himself in. "Fuck tight just the way I love it." He growls in Jungkook's ear as he screams but were still muffled so Taehyung quickly takes the gag ball out and Jungkook's moans were music to Taehyung's ears.

"Moan louder baby boy," Taehyung says seductively as he grips the sheets next to Jungkook's head. "F-F-Fuck you're so b-b-big." Jungkook cries out from overstimulation. Taehyung lifts him onto his lap with his dick still inside of him. When he moves down into Taehyung's lap Jungkook moans in the crock of his neck as he digs his nails in Taehyung's shoulders. Taehyung started to move again as he grips Jungkook's waist.

Jungkook was bouncing, his head threw back as he lets out a loud moan. He was about to touch himself but Taehyung slaps his hand away and growls. "Let me cum." He chants and Taehyung smirks. "Beg more." He says as he kept sucking harder on Jungkook's exposed neck.

"Please let me cum daddy. I'm sorry for flirting with Jimin hyung and I'll only look at you. Your dick is so fucking good oh my god please fuck me harder." He whimpers out as Taehyung kept fucking him without no mercy and he felt a familiar pit in his stomach. "Fuck I'm going to cum." He says as he quickly takes off the cock ring and Jungkook cums hard and lets out a loud high pitch moan. Taehyung moans as well as he came inside of Jungkook.

They were both panting and Taehyung helps Jungkook get up. Taehyung looks at the cum all over his shirt and pants. He smirks at Jungkook who was embarrassed and he wipes some off from his shirt and sucks it with his two fingers. Jungkook gulps as Taehyung winks at him.

"Hope you learned your lesson. But next time I'm not going easy on you love." He whispers as he leaves the room and Jungkook sighs.

"Oh and Jungkook." He looks up weakly and Taehyung smirks.

"Happy Birthday."


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook happened to have a crush on the ceo, Kim Taehyung 
> 
> Taehyung happened to be a horny guy and thought Jungkook was hot.
> 
> Contains smut!
> 
> No One's Pov until I say otherwise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wattpad and instagram @yaboybangtan!  
> I posted this chapter on my wattpad on the day of Namjoon’s birthday btw.

A/N: This chapter is mostly Namjin :)

Monday   
Jungkook was already in his office, working with another writer name Sorn. He always knew Sorn as a girl who was very classy but was proved wrong when they were talking about other stuff.

"So do you have any you know," she wiggles her eyebrows and Jungkook arched his eyebrow in confusion. She sighs and says "Any crushes!" She exclaims and he blushes madly and looks away. "Oh my god who is it!? Jaehyun from sm floor? Yugyeom? Bambaam? OH JIMIN!?" She asks with a scream and he flinches. "No. Wait how do you know I like men?" He asks surprised and she giggles. "I can tell by how you look at actors." She says with a wink and he blushes. "But No no ew. Definitely not Jimin nor the rest. I like-" The door opens.

Speaking of the devil.

"Oh hello Kim ssi." Sorn says as she quickly gets up and bows. Sorn and Taehyung look at Jungkook and he gets up as well. "Hello Kim ssi." He bows politely and he kindly smiles at the two. "Sit." Taehyung orders and they both sat down comfortably. "So I'm here because I want to see your guys progress." He says calmly and Sorn realizes that Jungkook was non stop blushing and she thought of an idea. 

"How about this." She gets up and sat Taehyung down on her chair. "You like acting, right?" She asks rather seductively and he nods with a bit of amusement. "Jungkook and I will act it out. With our clothes on obviously." She says as Jungkook gasps and Taehyung's eyes widen.

Hoseok walks in Yoongi's office to see him working on the next song to use for a video. "Hey." Hoseok says with a bright smile as he puts down coffee he bought for Yoongi. He accepts it and mumbles out a "Thanks." As he sips on it. Hoseok coughs and asks "Can I stay in here?" Yoongi nods and he smirks and comfortably sits on the leather couch. He was looking around when he noticed a picture in Yoongi's desktop. 

It was him and Jimin.

 

His fists clutch and he coughs to gain Yoongi's attention. Yoongi looks at him and Hoseok fake smiles and asks "You and Jimin are dating?" He was happy that you can't hear any sign of anger.

Yoongi looks at his laptop and closed it. "It was a picture Suran took when she invited me to a bonfire and I brought Jimin because he was already with me so might as well." He says and Hoseok pouts. "You avoided the question." He says and Yoongi stops writing. 

He clears his throat and says "He's just a friend." When he said that he felt his heart tighten for some reason while Hoseok's heart jumped from joy.

"Oh that's cool." He says as he tries to hide his smirk. Someone knocks in and Yoongi says "Come in." Jimin walks in with a bag of take out.

"Hey daddy." He says sweetly and Hoseok was taken back while Yoongi chuckles. "Jiminie only at my room or alone." He says as he points at Hoseok and Jimin blushes and bows. "Sorry Hoseok hyung." He says with a small giggle and Hoseok fake smiles.

Skips Time To Tuesday 

Sorn had to leave early because she also needed to take pictures of Eunbin on the strip pole. Jungkook was very relieved that day since he didn't want to do anything with Sorn but Taehyung hasn't been talking to him.

They threw Namjoon a small party in his office which he was very mad because he didn't want to clean up the mess. After they sang him "Happy Birthday." and ate cake, Namjoon wanted to ask Seokjin out on a date but he was so scared.

As he was picking up the trash he heard Seokjin clear his throat. He looks at him and Namjoon kindly smiles at him. "Jin hyung since today is my birthday I expect a gift from you." He says teasingly and Seokjin rolls his eyes. "You get to see this face everyday! That's a gift already." He says with a wink and Namjoon smirks. "Well how about I take you on a date. That can be a good gift." He says but covers his mouth. 

"I would love that." 

*After Work*

Namjoon quickly changed into something more fancy and told Seokjin to dress nice as well. He picked him up and drove to a fancy restaurant. 

He already reserved so they got their seats and Seokjin was amazed by how beautiful the restaurant is. "Namjoonie! The food costs so much here!" He exclaims as Namjoon blushes lightly by the nickname and chuckles. "It's okay. I'll pay for it." He says and Seokjin gasps. "No! It's your birthday today so I'll pay for it." He scolds him and Namjoon pouts. "But I asked you out on a date so." He says and Seokjin groans.

They ordered their food and eat comfortably in silence when Seokjin clears his throat. Namjoon smiles at him and Seokjin asks "Do you like men?" Namjoon chokes in his water and Seokjin giggles. He wipes water from the corner of Namjoon's lips and he can't help but to stare at them. 

They both didn't realize that they were leaning in.

Until.

"OH MY GOD NAMJOON~" Someone squeals and they both look to see Sooyoung. She's from the sm floor and she's with a group called "The Red Velvet." He smiles, gets up and hugs her. "Joy! It's been so long. Even though we work in the same building." They both laugh and Seokjin awkwardly laughs. "Oh who is this?" She asks as she points at Seokjin then they both kindly bow and smile at each other.

Well Seokjin's smile was fake.

Seokjin says "Oh I'm his-" But Namjoon cuts him off.

"Friend. He's a friend of mine." He says and Seokjin felt a pang in his heart.

"Oh! I thought you two were dating since this is a very fancy restaurant." She says with a giggle and they both said their goodbyes. The rest of the dinner they were drinking, eating and somewhat talking.

Namjoon and Seokjin get in the car but Jin was quiet the whole car ride while Namjoon was concerned. They made it to Seokjin's house and he quickly says "Thank you and happy birthday." But Namjoon runs after him. He grabs his wrist, turns him around and smirks. 

Seokjin blushes.

"You were jealous weren't you?" He asks teasingly and Seokjin huffed his cheeks. "N-No! We're just friends after all." He says with venom in his voice but Namjoon chuckles. "You know I'm only going to look at you." He winks and Seokjin blushes harder.

"S-Stop." He stutters and Namjoon pecks his forehead. Seokjin gasps lightly and hits him on the chest. "You drank too much!" He scolds and Namjoon laughs.

"Thank you for tonight." He says happily and Seokjin couldn't help but smile a little. "Well I'm your gift so I have to make you smile." He winks and they both smile one more time and Namjoon left.

Seokjin locks his door and felt his heart beating fast.

"No I can't like him." 

Namjoon was driving and felt his heart.

"I like him a lot." 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BEAUTIFUL AND TALENTED LEADER NAMJOONIE. HES SO CUTE AND AMAZING PERSON AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH >.<

 

 

 

I


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook happened to have a crush on the ceo, Kim Taehyung 
> 
> Taehyung happened to be a horny guy and thought Jungkook was hot.
> 
> Contains smut!
> 
> No One's Pov until I say otherwise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram & wattpad @yaboybangtan

Tuesday   
"Jungkook-ssi please come to Taehyung-ssi's office." Jungkook quickly says "I'll be right there." And ends the call. He sighs happily as he fixes up his hair and tie. "I hope he asks me on a date." Jungkook thought as he walks quickly to Taehyung's office. He enters his beautiful office and Taehyung looks at him. He gets up and started to walk around Jungkook.

"Strip." He orders. Jungkook arched an eyebrow but Taehyung became impatient and grabbed Jungkook's wrists. He says with a growl "Strip or I'll rip your clothes off." Jungkook quickly strips and Taehyung smacks his ass. "Damn all mine." He says proudly as he bends Jungkook on his work table which he shoved everything including his MacBook to the floor. He leaves out 4 fingers infront of Jungkook's face so he sucks on them. He takes his fingers out and started to fuck Jungkook with his fingers.

"Aw so good~" He moans quietly since the receptionist was right outside. "You want daddy to go faster?" Taehyung asks seductively and Jungkook nods eagerly. "Mhmm your ass is so big." He says with a smirk as he takes out his finger and replaces it with his tongue. Jungkook has to bite down on his lip from stopping all the loud whimpers. Taehyung shoves two fingers with his tongue still inside and Jungkook clenches his jaw. "F-Fuck m-me." He chokes out but Taehyung kept going.

Taehyung started to stroke Jungkook's dick as he also started to move his clothed dick on Jungkook's naked ass. He leans more on Jungkook's back and says "Such a slut for me. Whatta good boy." Taehyung whispers in his ear as Jungkook moans a bit louder. "I-I need to c-cum." He chokes out again as Taehyung kept sucking on his neck and was playing with his tip.

"Cum." That's all he had to say and Jungkook came quickly. He was panting and Taehyung pulls away. Jungkook weakly turns around and saw Taehyung's pants had a large tent. "Can I fix that?" Jungkook asks and Taehyung shakes his head. "You were a bad boy for flirting with Sorn." He says with annoyance in his tone and Jungkook arched an eyebrow. "She's my friend though..." He mumbles and Taehyung rolls his eyes. "Whatever. You can go now." He says and Jungkook was taken back but shrugs, puts his clothes on and mumbles "Have a good afternoon." Then leaves. 

Taehyung's Pov  
I sigh and I look back at the unknown text message I got.

Unknown: Jungkook will be mine.  
Seen

"Yours? He's mine." I mumble and Seokjin hyung comes in and smiles at me. "So how was it?" He asks me and I shrug. "Good as always." Seokjin chuckles and sits down infront of me. "You really like Jungkook huh." He says as he wiggles his eyebrows and I roll my eyes. "No he's my toy. I have no feelings for him." I said annoyed and Seokjin laughs? I look at him weird and he kept laughing until he calms down. "What's so funny?" I ask and he smiles. 

"You really like Jungkook." He says and I crumble up my paper and throw it at him. "Yah! I'm your hyung." He scolds and I chuckle. "More like my mom." I said jokingly but he looks at me and smiles. "I feel like a mom. Namjoon can be your dad!" He says happily and I was taken by that. 

"Huh?" 

No one's POV  
"And he just tells me to leave!" Jungkook exclaims as Jimin does "tsk" noises. They were at the cafe in the building since it's their break. "Jungkook do you like him?" Jimin asks as Jungkook nods with a cute pout. "I always liked him since I started working here." He says and Jimin's eyes widen. "For 5 years!?" He says and Jungkook nods slowly. "Y-Yah! You liked Yoongi-ssi for 5 years as well! Don't judge me~" he whines cutely and Jimin chuckles and pinched his cheeks. 

"Hey guys." They both look at Yugyeom who was standing there with a smile. "Jungkook can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks and right after he asks Hoseok comes behind him. "Hey Jimin! Can we eat lunch together? Just the two of us." He fake smiles. 

"This is Yoongi's bestfriend. I can figure out what he likes so I can maybe have a chance with him!" Jimin thought he as nods happily. "Well okay sure." Jungkook says to Yugyeom and he smiles.

They both walk outside of the cafe and stop by the exit of the building. "So what is it?" Jungkook asks sweetly and Yugyeom sighs. "W-Want to go with m-me to bowling?" He asks with a cute stutter and Jungkook blushes lightly. 

He was never asked out on a date before so this was very new to him. Most guys would just ask for one night stands which he didn't do.

"I mean Yugyeom is cute and very nice to me so why not?" Jungkook thought as he smiles. "I would love to go with you!" He smiles cutely and Yugyeom smiles widely. 

"I'll pick you up at 8pm?" He asks and Jungkook nods.

•

"And I said to him "Yah! You're acting like my grandpa." Hoseok finishes his sentence as both him and Jimin roar of laughter. "Your really close to Yoongi huh?" Jimin asks and Hoseok blushes lightly and nods. "We've been best friends since elementary school. I really care about him and love him a lot." He says and Jimin says "Aww." and holds Hoseok's hand. He was taken back and Jimin says "Well I'm glad he makes you happy! He makes me very happy too." Hoseok's blood started to boil and asks with anger "Do you like him?" Jimin blushes and scratches the nape of his neck. 

"Please don't tell him. I want to tell him myself when I feel ready." Jimin says and Hoseok fake smiles. "He doesn't like you like that," He says and Jimin arched an eyebrow. "I can tell. He's my bestfriend after all." He says confidently and Jimin coughs awkwardly. "O-Oh." He says sadly and Hoseok smirks. "But hey! Taemin from the sm floor likes you!" He says and Jimin nods awkwardly.

"Well thank you for lunch, hyung!" He says happily and Hoseok fake smiles again and says "You're welcome! You have my number so just contact me whenever." He says and Jimin nods.

Hoseok's Pov  
I was back to my office to see Momo sitting on my desk with a smirk on her pretty face. "Hey love." She says seductively and I rolled my eyes. "You're lucky that your gorgeous." I said as she giggles. "So how was lunch with your competition?" She asks and I roll my eyes. "Not gonna lie but he's a very nice guy. That doesn't change the fact that he's trying to take away MY Yoongi." I said angrily and she rolls her eyes. "Well anyways I have to go but you got more competition now." She told me and I gasp.

"Who!?" I ask and she smirks at me.

"Jennie Kim." 

Sorry for the boring chapter.  
Is this story okay btw?


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook happened to have a crush on the ceo, Kim Taehyung 
> 
> Taehyung happened to be a horny guy and thought Jungkook was hot.
> 
> Contains smut!
> 
> No One's Pov until I say otherwise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram & wattpad @yaboybangtan

*8pm On The Same Night.*  
Jungkook's Pov  
I looked at my self in the mirror and I smile. "Damn I'm cute." I giggle to my own compliment.

"Is this too much?" I ask to myself and I got a text from Jimin hyung.

Chim: Apparently Yoongi doesn't like me :(....  
Seen 

I arched an eyebrow and look at the message again. "What? I doubt it." I said loudly as I text back.

Me: Dude he's into you. The way he looks at you is with so much love so don't give up!   
Seen

Chim: thank you❤️  
Seen 

I giggle and I got a text from Yugyeom.

Yugyeom~: Here babe  
Seen 

I blushed and quickly put on my shoes and walked to his nice car which by the way was a bugatti veyron. I sigh and I saw Yugyeom quickly get out and open the door for me. I smile sweetly at him, I sit down on the comfy car seats and he closes the door. He sits back at the driver's seat and starts driving. 

"You look sexy." Yugyeom tells me and I blush lightly. I look at him and damn he's hot. "You're not bad y-yourself either." I stutter a little and he chuckles. 

I use to have a huge crush on him and ever since Taehyung came in I haven't really liked Yugyeom like in a dating relationship.

Taehyung's Pov  
"Babyyy~" I heard Irene whine as she kept clutching my shirt and moving her hips. I was sitting down on the sofa while Jennie, Seokjin, Bogum, Baehyun and Seulgi were talking and laughing. We were at the bowling place and we were sitting at the bar and pool section.  "Daddy I'm horny~" She whispers in my ear and I bite my lip. 

"You want daddy to finger ya?" I ask and she nods eagerly and I put my jacket over her, I grab a small pack of lube I have, coat my fingers and slowly shoved one in. Too many people were busy so I didn't have to worry about being caught. 

"Yo Tae isn't that your toy?" I heard Bogum say and I quickly turn my head to see Jungkook with Yugyeom. "Ew you like that?" Irene asks me and I look at her and shake my head. "Hell no. He's just a t-toy." Why the fuck did I stutter? He's just a boy I think is hot and has a nice ass. "Well lets go bowling section~" Seulgi says as the rest of my friends cheer and I nod.

Great we're literally next to them. Jungkook and I made eye contact and he quickly turned away.

I kept watching Yugyeom all touchy with Jungkook.

My Jungkook

No One's Pov  
"Strike again!" Jungkook yells happily as Yugyeom pats his bum and gives Taehyung a side eye. He's well aware that Taehyung and Jungkook have a thing going on but he wants Jungkook so he's going to try and take him away. "Good job baby." He says seductively as he smirks at him and Taehyung rolls his eyes.

They kept playing until their food came to their section so they stopped to eat. Jungkook was telling Yugyeom a story when he decided to make Jungkook sit on his lap. He was taken back by Yugyeom's action and blushes in embarrassment since he saw Taehyung look at them.

"Make him jealous." Jungkook thought as he wraps his arms around Yugyeom's neck. "Look at you. You're so sexy." Yugyeom says loudly as Jungkook giggles seductively and started to move his hips.

Taehyung started to get angry at the sight. Irene was trying to get his attention for the past 5 minutes but he completely ignored her. Seokjin noticed this and smirks. "I thought you didn't like him." He whispers in Taehyung's ear and he growls. "He's messing with my toy. He can only do that stuff with me." He says angrily and Seokjin arched an eyebrow. "So you can finger Irene but Jungkook can't ride Yugyeom's thigh? That's something interesting." He says somewhat annoyed and Taehyung scoffs.

Then his eyes widen when he saw the sight.

Yugyeom and Jungkook were making out. Yugyeom's hands were on Jungkook's ass as Jungkook's hands were still behind Yugyeom's neck. 

His blood boiled even more when he saw Yugyeom smirk at him and continued to make out with Jungkook. 

"Fuck this shit." He growls as he pushes Irene off and storms in Jungkook and Yugyeom's bowling section. Jungkook saw this and smirks between the kiss. Taehyung yanks Jungkook away and grabs Yugyeom from his collar shirt.

"He's mine."  That's all he said and tighten his grip on Jungkook's wrist and takes him out of the bowling place and to his car. He pushes him in the back of his car and locks the doors.

Jungkook was smiling innocently at Taehyung's jealous eyes.

"How dare you make out with that scumbag." Taehyung growls as Jungkook's innocent smile wore off quickly. "ANSWER ME!" He shouts as Jungkook flinched. His wrists started to hurt from the grip and he tries to pull his arms away but he couldn't. 

"Y-Your hurting me." Jungkook whines as Taehyung moves his knee cap on Jungkook's gardening clothed dick. "Your about to remember who you belong to." He says with full dominance.

Sorry I went M.I.A lmfao. I didn't feel that inspired to write but now I feel inspired and have a ton of ideas! Hope y'all liked this chapter and pls share this story!   
Love you fuckers❤️


End file.
